bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Deputy Fuzz
Deputy Fuzz was a pudgy little prairie dog-like alien, one of the Prairie People, natives of New Texas, who serves almost exclusively as comic relief. Fuzz was similar to other sidekick creatures in other series of the decade such as He-Man's Orko and Snarf of Rankin-Bass's ThunderCats. Ans he is also known as diligent, efficient, protective, understanding, trusting, social, friendly, unswerving, zany, zesty, dependable, even-tempered, polite, upbeat, thoughtful, benevolent, fearless, unconventional, zestful, zealous, determined, emotional, pragmatic, unselfish, tidy and civil. His specialties, like all others of his kind, were digging, with even the miners of New Texas not coming close to the speed in which he moves through the ground, as well as high mechanical aptitude for building and repairing all manner of devices. BraveStarr affectionately calls him "l'il pardner". Fuzz seems to have trouble pronouncing Thirty/Thirty's name, rendering it "Doody-Doody". History Fuzz is older than he appears to be. When his cousin Scuzz struck a deal with a purple skinned prospector named Tex to use the Prairie People as a slave work force, Fuzz was part of the workers. Tex had betrayed his mining partner Angus McBride and Fuzz took pity on the human and tried to release him from the ropes with which he had been tied. Fuzz also found a holographic recording of McBride's daughter, which fascinated the little Prairie person so much that he kept it for himself. Fuzz was unable to help McBride when the cliff he had been left on by Tex collapsed, causing him to tumble down and lose the ability to walk. But Fuzz did witness how the mystic Shaman came to Angus' aid. 20 years later Fuzz was still in posession of the holo-recording featuring a young J.B. McBride Behind the scenes Fuzz was voiced by Charlie Adler except for two occasions: Susan Blu filled in for Adler in No Drums, No Trumpets and Strength of the Bear. Appearances * BraveStarr - The Legend * Episode 03: The Day the Town was Taken * Episode 05: Kerium Fever - Fuzz was playing a game of Star-Hoop with Marshal BraveStarr because business in town was very quiet. But when a dispute between three prospectors and two Prairie People broke out, Fuzz was upset and confused about the humans calling his kind names such as 'Critters' and 'Fuzz-Heads'. Then it appeared that two masked Prairie People kidnapped Judge J.B., and even BraveStarr used a slur against the Prairie People, but immediately apologised to Fuzz about it. Fuzz was present at the Prairie People Settlement when the posse of Prospectors came to attack, but BraveStarr and an escaped J.B. showed them proof that the Tex Hex was behind the kidnapping and had framed the native Prairie People. Fuzz accepted the men's apologies by using a Neutra-Laser to shoot down a rock, revealing a mountain worth of Kerium to the Prospectors. * Episode 07: No Drums, No Trumpets (voiced by Susan Blu) - Fuzz was present when Paco and Michelle first arrived on the Stratocoach and were heckled by Thunder Stick and Outlaw Scuzz. Fuzz captured Scuzz with his lasso and tied him up into a ball. * Episode 12: Big Thirty and Little Wimble - Fuzz made sure BraveStarr's Hover-Glide was ready and waiting for him on his return from the desert. He used his lasso to capture Barker and Goldtooth by the leg after BraveStarr disarmed them. Later, Fuzz lasso'd the rest of the Leaper Riders after BraveStarr disarmed the lot of them using Speed of the Puma. * Episode 47: The Price (None speaking role) - Fuzz was among the mourners when the lifeless body of Jay Olman was taken away. * Episode 54: Shake Hands with Long Arm John Fuzz was unable to help protect the Stratostage when his Prairie Rocket broke down and was tricked into freeing Dingo Dan from prison. Mayor Derringer fired Fuzz on the spot, but the former deputy still managed to trap Dingo Dan inside the Trading Post and got his job back. * Episode 65: Strength of the Bear - Fuzz was patrolling the desert with BraveStarr and Thirty/Thirty in his Prairie Rocket when they learned that Billy-Bob had been trapped inside a cave. He followed Thirty/Thirty into the Badlands to help Bravestarr, riding a Turbo-Mule. Category:Heroes Category:Praire People Category:Characters Category:Deputy Category:Native